<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Confessions and Halloween Treats by softpendragn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246916">Love Confessions and Halloween Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpendragn/pseuds/softpendragn'>softpendragn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin and Arthur as kids, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpendragn/pseuds/softpendragn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween has always been Merlin and Arthur’s thing. This year, Arthur plans to surprise Merlin with the perfect treat. Merlin's not going to make it easy for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Confessions and Halloween Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminte/gifts">Aminte</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To my wonderful friend, Octavia. I hope you like it. – From Sweet Pea<br/>This is the first fanfiction I posted online and the first one I made for the Merlin fandom. I had so much fun writing it. Please don’t be harsh :&gt; Not beta’d because I only finished, and I was already late for the exchange. Please forgive me T.T<br/>All scenes from when Merlin and Arthur are younger are in Arthur’s POV. There’s a bit of a Star Wars character reference. Hope that isn’t too much of a deal breaker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- Merlin -</em>
</p><p><em>It’s that time of the year again</em>, Merlin thinks as he slips on the blue sweatshirt and jeans he elected to wear to his classes that day. He glances at the calendar on top of his desk. A week before Halloween. Usually his spread would have been filled with all kinds of ideas for the event by now. But this year, Merlin wasn’t feeling it.</p><p>Merlin loves the autumn season, he really does. He loves seeing cute colors everywhere he looks. He loves the agreeable weather and the cool music. He loves the scary and spooky decorations lining up houses and stores as he walks past them. It just never fails to cheer him up.</p><p>Lately though, Merlin has been debating with himself whether he wanted to celebrate the upcoming Halloween at all. The main reason being that he wanted to finally get over his unrequited feelings for one Arthur Pendragon, his best friend whom he’s been in love with since forever. That’s hard to do when he associates every single, Halloween-related thing to the prat.</p><p>Merlin checked the clock at his bedside table. Arthur should be awake by now if he doesn’t want to be late for his 8 am class. Both of them are sophomores in the same University, with Merlin taking up a Multimedia Arts course and Arthur a History one. This semester, Merlin wakes up a bit earlier because of his 7 am class. This routine worked unsurprisingly well for both of them, considering that Merlin had always been the one to get up first and wake Arthur up anyway.</p><p>Merlin briefly knocks and opens the door to Arthur’s bedroom. He immediately trains his eyes on the sleeping form on top of the bed. Arthur’s on his belly, the sheets bunched up at the end, no doubt due to all the tossing and turning the night before. He looks so vulnerable like this, breathing slow and deep like a big baby. Merlin can’t help but smile at the sight. He would have left him alone like that not to be disturbed, but then he was suddenly reminded of the promise he made to himself. He doesn’t need to get all soft with Arthur Pendragon first thing in the morning. He walked the length of the room and jostled Arthur none too gently, “Arthur! You big numpty! Wake up, you’re going to be late!”</p><p>
  <em>- Arthur -</em>
</p><p>When Merlin woke Arthur up that morning, he was already dressed for uni and preparing all the materials he needed in his bag. It seems like he’s in a hurry to get out, more so than usual. Arthur’s not sure what has gotten to him all of a sudden. He was being particularly loud in waking Arthur up too.</p><p>“Don’t forget to brush your teeth,” Arthur reminds him, hoping Merlin has forgotten so he can get a few spare minutes to talk to him.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah.”</p><p>Merlin closes the clasp of his bag and runs to the bathroom. Arthur follows him.</p><p>“So?” Arthur asks, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom and folding his arms together.</p><p>“So what?” Merlin says as he retrieves his toothbrush inside the cupboard.</p><p>“It's a week before Halloween? What are we doing?”</p><p>“Um well about that. I'm thinking of not celebrating at all this year.”</p><p>“Not celebrating . . . Merlin, are you still half-asleep?”</p><p>Merlin just shakes his head, having already started with his brushing.</p><p>“Merlin, you love Halloween. You practically breathe it in your soul. You can't just <em>not</em> celebrate it.”</p><p>“Oh, right and you know that because?” Merlin mumbles around his toothbrush.</p><p>“Because I've known you since we were five? I know everything there is to know about you.”</p><p>“You don't know everything about me, Arthur,” Merlin says, rolling his eyes</p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?” Arthur says unfolding his arms.</p><p>“Nothing,” Merlin says with a seemingly innocent look on his face. Arthur narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“If you didn’t plan anything we could just do another horror movie marathon.” Arthur suggests as he moves to get his own toothbrush in the cupboard.</p><p>The bathroom of their rented apartment near the University only has one, small sink but the space around is wide enough to fit two people. The mirror is also big enough that they can see each other side by side while brushing their teeth.</p><p>“No, Arthur. I don’t want to do anything at all, including a movie marathon” Merlin says with a slightly annoyed expression now.</p><p>“Why are you being so cranky today?” Arthur tells him, unamused. “Is it because of your upcoming art presentation for that one class? Is that why you’re not up in your usual Halloween cheer?” Arthur says as he lathers paste on top of his toothbrush.</p><p>“I am on top of that presentation, thank you very much,” Merlin mutter as he bends down in front of the sink to spit a mouthful of toothpaste.</p><p>“Oh, really? Because Hunith thinks you’re nervous and not eating properly.”</p><p>Merlin takes the toothbrush out of his mouth for a second, looks at his eyes in the bathroom mirror and asks, “Arthur Pendragon, have you been talking to my mother behind my back?”</p><p><em>Shit.</em> He shouldn’t have mentioned anything about talking to Hunith.</p><p>Arthur breaks the eye contact first.</p><p>“Wouldn’t be your business if I were.”</p><p>“Oh well, then I guess the reason I don’t want to celebrate Halloween isn’t your business, either.” Merlin smugly says as he places his toothbrush back in the cupboard, sidesteps Arthur and exits the bathroom.</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin!” Arthur shouts.</p><p>He hears the unmistakable sound of their front door opening and Merlin yelling “I’m late for class. Talk to you later!” And with that, Merlin was gone. <em>The little shit</em>.</p><p> <em>- 5 Years Old -</em></p><p>Arthur had met Merlin for the first time when he was five years old, busy whiling away his childhood days in the Pendragon house’s huge library.</p><p>As far as first meetings with your future best friend go, Arthur thought it had a pretty decent setting. Their first interaction, however, was less than ideal.</p><p>Arthur had been so shocked to see another kid in his comfort place that he hadn’t been able to converse in a proper manner, the way he had been taught by both of his parents.</p><p>He had narrowed his eyes at the wimpy, black-haired boy peeking through the double doors of the library. When the boy suddenly approached him and said, “Hullo, I think I’m lost. Do you umm think you can tell me which way is it back to living room?” Arthur had been caught off guard with the blue of his eyes and the endearing shape of his ears.</p><p>He had tried to express his thoughts by complimenting the boy, but all that came out of his lips were, “What’s up with your ears?”</p><p>It hadn’t gone down well. The little boy had taken his words as an insult, declared him a prat and started to leave when Arthur only just about processed what had happened. Not wanting the boy to leave, he abruptly stood up from his desk and shouted across the room “I meant they’re cute!”</p><p>The boy stopped mid-walk and slowly turned his head at him “What?”</p><p>“Your ears,” Arthur said, a bit flustered now. “I think they’re cute … even if a little quirky, more so in fact …” Arthur muttered, looking at his shoes and not wanting to look the boy directly in the eyes.</p><p>When he tried to lift his head and look back at his direction, Arthur noticed that the boy had walked right back up in front of him.</p><p>“My name’s Merlin. What’s yours?” the boy, <em>Merlin</em>, said while gifting him with such a warm smile that had almost blinded Arthur. It’s as if Merlin was telling him not to worry and that everything’s going to be alright.</p><p>“Arthur,” he said with a relieved huff.</p><p>And that had been that. They’d gotten to talking enthusiastically soon after. It surprised Arthur how easy it had been. It hadn’t been that easy with any of the other kids in his preschool.</p><p>Arthur had found out from Merlin that he and his mother had moved in town only a week ago. Hunith had been old friends with his mother, Ygraine, and had been invited to chat with her that afternoon. Merlin couldn’t be left alone to his own devices so Hunith had brought him along with her to the Pendragons’ house.</p><p>“What are you doing all alone in this library anyway?” Merlin asked, curious.</p><p>“Studying?” Arthur wasn’t sure either. He spent most of his time in here after school because he had nothing else to do.</p><p>“Studying for what? You're in preschool like I am, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We don't need to study, Arthur. We can just run around and play all day.” Merlin said in a quiet voice like he was telling Arthur a secret.</p><p>“Did your mother tell you that?” Arthur said, amused.</p><p>“No, I told it to myself.”</p><p>Arthur laughed at that, looking at Merlin like he was some sort of puzzle. He realized he wanted to discover everything there is to discover about him.</p><p>“Come on, I saw a stray kitten playing in your garden when we first came in,” Merlin took Arthur’s hand in one of his, getting out of the chair he’d been sitting on and pulled Arthur along with him as he guided them outside.</p><p>That was how Hunith and Ygraine found them two hours later, with mud all over their clothes and faces, petting a tiny white kitten between the two of them.</p><p>
  <em>- Merlin -</em>
</p><p>As Merlin made his way to class that morning, he kept thinking back to the conversation he had with Arthur. He might have snapped at him a little today and he felt a bit guilty. Arthur was merely asking about their plans for Halloween this year, which is perfectly understandable considering that Halloween has always been their <em>thing.</em> They have spent every single one together ever since they met, as far as Merlin can remember.</p><p>As soon as the thought of past Halloweens occurred to Merlin, he immediately shuts them down. <em>No. </em>He can’t let himself feel guilty about this. He had a very valid reason for wanting to avoid the topic. Merlin had pined for one person too long in a single lifetime. He has decided that enough is enough. Merlin is determined that by the end of this month, he would have completely gotten over his feelings for Arthur <em>bloody</em> Pendragon.</p><p> <em>- Arthur -</em></p><p>Arthur only felt slightly guilty about his bathroom run-in with Merlin this morning. It’s true that he had been talking to Hunith recently on the phone without Merlin’s knowledge. But only because there’s something really important that he needed to ask her. And if their conversation automatically drifted to Merlin and his current well-being, well then, they just couldn’t help it, Merlin is too precious to the both of them.</p><p>It is an undeniable fact that Arthur has always loved Merlin, way before he even really knew what the word love meant. But when exactly he started loving Merlin the way people in romantic movies do, Arthur didn’t know. The realization of it only occurred to him several months prior. One day, Arthur just <em>knew</em>. In his mind, it’s like watching everything fall perfectly into place. The way he acts and shows affection around Merlin throughout the years made total sense, at least to him.</p><p>The thing is – Arthur has been planning to confess to Merlin for months now. Verbally expressing how he feels, however, as Arthur discovered, is harder than he thought. It is <em>not</em> Arthur’s strong suit, plainly speaking. He's been putting it off for a while because he just didn’t know how to go about it. He even contemplated just blurting it all out at breakfast one morning. But that didn’t feel right.</p><p>Of course, there’s also that thing Arthur’s mostly afraid of about the whole confession: that Merlin might not reciprocate his feelings. If he wasn’t careful with his words, it might cost them their friendship. And that’s the least thing Arthur wanted.</p><p>After months of obsessively thinking, Arthur decided that enough was enough. He was going to do the <em>bloody</em> thing on Halloween. It's the perfect time, really. If Merlin didn't feel the same, Arthur was hoping that the general autumn cheer would make things less awkward for them.</p><p>
  <em>- Merlin -</em>
</p><p>Merlin has been avoiding Arthur for almost a week now. He hopes Arthur doesn’t notice and just chalks it up to him being busy with his art presentation. Merlin barely talks to him during the mornings before he goes to class. He avoids all the Uni spots he and Arthur usually meet up on. During the nights, he elects not to go anywhere near the common spaces if he can help it, instead locking himself up in his room and focusing on his requirements for school.</p><p>Merlin thinks he’s been doing pretty well in regard to the whole ‘Getting Over Arthur Pendragon’ department. That was until Lancelot mentions it to him that afternoon.</p><p>He and his friend are in the library. Lance is trying to tutor him on a topic about Maths that Merlin found difficult. Usually he’d just go to Arthur for help, but he figured that wouldn’t be productive, not when he was trying to get his mind off him.</p><p>“You should cut him some slack,” Lance says as he watches Merlin trying to answer the problem he suggested Merlin solve on his own.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Merlin asks, still trying to figure out what equation to use for that specific problem.</p><p>“Arthur. Aren’t the two of you fighting?”</p><p>Merlin immediately looks up from his notebook, “Um. No, we’re not.”</p><p>“You’re not? I haven’t seen you two together for like a week.”</p><p>“And you think we’re fighting? Is it so unusual not to see us together?” Merlin asks, suddenly curious about how their other friends see his and Arthur’s relationship.</p><p>“Not only because of that, no. I just figured, since Arthur looks so bothered recently every time I see him in class.”</p><p>“Arthur’s what now?”</p><p>“You heard me. I might be wrong though. It could be another thing. Either way, I think he’s not doing so well.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Merlin says, his mind starting to turn. Had he been too harsh with the way he treats Arthur lately? It’s only been a week, surely Arthur’s not that torn up about him. Or else … No, Merlin shakes his head. It’s probably another thing like Lance said. Merlin couldn’t afford having false hopes.</p><p>“You should talk to him. You’re the only person that can get him to open up. The more he starts talking about it, the less he’d start entering class looking like a disgruntled cat.”</p><p>“Arthur, a disgruntled cat. I can imagine,” Merlin says as a wide smile started to bloom across his face at the image.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it. Getting rid of thoughts about Arthur Pendragon is proving to be a difficult task.</em>
</p><p>- Arthur -</p><p>Merlin has been avoiding Arthur for five days now. Ever since that conversation they had related to Halloween during the start of the week, Merlin had been acting distant and evasive. Merlin would be a blur of movement after he wakes Arthur up each morning, gone before Arthur can even blink his eye. It’s as if Merlin didn’t want to be alone with him in case Arthur asks further questions about Halloween.</p><p>It dampened Arthur’s mood, more than he liked to admit. In addition to that, he had a hard time perfecting the Halloween treat he plans to gift Merlin and consequently lost a lot of sleep because of it. Arthur wanted to make the day he confesses to Merlin, extra special. It was the reason he called Hunith on the phone last week: to ask for her secretly guarded pumpkin pie recipe. Arthur knows how much Merlin misses his home in Camelot. Ever since they went to University two years ago, they barely had enough time to visit.</p><p>The pumpkin pie was only one part of the carefully concocted scheme Arthur has planned as a surprise, of course. Arthur had enlisted the help of Morgana, Merlin’s course mate and their dear friend, to help him with all the preparations. She even offered her kitchen as a place for Arthur to practice his baking. He was originally worried the smell might tip Merlin off. With the way he keeps to his room these days though, Arthur doubts he would notice even if Arthur did it in their own kitchen.</p><p>Now that he thinks about it, Merlin has been acting so strange lately. It was so out of character for him not to have any Halloween plans this year. Arthur can only hope that this has more to do with academic stress and nothing else.</p><p>Arthur’s currently on his way to the library, intending to catch Merlin on his break. He’s not on their usual spot, he never is these days. He was about to leave when suddenly he catches sight of Merlin’s messy black hair in a far corner of the room – he was with someone. Looks like the person was tutoring him.</p><p><em>Who was it? </em>Arthur needs to get a better view. He walked to one of the shelves near their desk, carefully trying not to be spotted by either one. He couldn't believe that he was sneaking behind the library’s bookshelves to spy on Merlin and this guy. He doesn’t dwell too much on it, he just wants to get a good look on this other person’s face and …</p><p>
  <em>Lancelot? Merlin’s having a study date with Lancelot? </em>
</p><p>Arthur stops to mull this over. Lancelot was in the same year and course as Arthur, but he only got to know him when Merlin introduced them during the start of the year. What could Lance teach him that he couldn't have asked Arthur anyway? Merlin always comes to Arthur for help when he was having a hard time with Maths (He was pretty sure some of those books on the table were about Maths). Arthur looks back up in their direction.</p><p>
  <em>What on earth is Merlin being so happy about now? </em>
</p><p>Arthur doesn’t understand why another person making Merlin smile like that causes a physical ache in his chest. Lancelot was a good guy and friend. Still, Arthur couldn’t help but wonder whether he’s the reason Merlin started hanging out with Arthur less.</p><p>Maybe confessing his feelings for Merlin is a mistake, Arthur thinks. He forcefully shakes his head at the stray thought. He needs to go through with this. He has made up his mind weeks before. If everything goes to waste when it turns out that Merlin is already in love with someone else, well. At least, he can tell himself he had been brave enough to face it.</p><p>
  <em>- 8 Years Old -</em>
</p><p>Seven-year old Arthur had never gotten the appeal of Halloween. Every year since he was old enough to walk, his parents had offered to get him a costume in hopes that he would go trick or treating and finally learn to mingle with the other kids. Each time, he refused. Arthur just didn’t see the point of pretending to smile and begging strangers for candies. It’s not like his parents couldn’t get him all the sweets he wanted as a child. And if he was being honest, he wasn’t really friends with any of the other children in town. He didn’t want to walk the streets alone, looking pitiful without a friend <em>or worse</em> with Uther accompanying him.</p><p>The other kids would only whisper behind Arthur’s back and make fun of him again. It sure happened a lot after they found out that he was the Mayor’s son. It was for this reason Arthur felt so awkward hanging around with other kids his age.</p><p>This year’s Halloween was different though, because this time he had a real friend in the form of Merlin. And Merlin wanted to go. They’d been friends for almost three years now, but it was the first time Merlin had mentioned anything related to celebrating the Holiday.</p><p>According to Merlin, it was the first time Hunith had scraped enough money to buy materials for a Halloween costume. Merlin was nothing less than excited about the whole thing.</p><p>"We should dress up as C3PO and R2D2," Merlin said without prompting one afternoon while they were both busy slurping ice creams on their way home from school.</p><p>“For what?” Arthur asked in an exaggerated tone. If he pretended to be oblivious, Merlin might forget about it altogether.</p><p>Merlin immediately looked affronted, “For Halloween!? It’s a week away! Have you not been paying attention, you dollophead!”</p><p>“Oh. That.” Arthur barely managed to get the words out while trying to contain his laughter.</p><p>“I hate you.” Merlin muttered under his breath after he realized Arthur was only teasing him.</p><p>“Of course I know it’s for Halloween. That’s the only thing you’ve been talking about for days.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>There was a slight lull as both of them tried to eat their ice creams in peace. Arthur thought it was comforting.</p><p>“Halloween’s never really my thing. I’ve never been trick or treating,” Arthur confessed.</p><p>Merlin playfully rolled his eyes at him, “Why am I not surprised? You've been living under a rock before I got here.”</p><p>“I was not.”</p><p>“You should be thanking your lucky stars I discovered your moldy ass in that library when we were five.”</p><p>“You wouldn't have discovered those Star Wars DVDs if it wasn't for that library, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin had been right of course. Arthur was so lucky that Merlin found him that day, but there’s no way he was going to tell him that. Instead he tried to distract Merlin with the prospect of costumes.</p><p>“Why do you get to be C3PO and not me? I'm taller than you.”</p><p>Merlin waved off his comment with a hand, “R2-D2 suits your personality more and besides your body is circular like his.”</p><p>“R2's body is cylindrical,” Arthur says, confused.</p><p>“What? No, I meant circular as in rounder,” Merlin explained with a shake of his head.</p><p>“Did you just call me fat?</p><p>“I did not! It's just that you're ... you know, a bit pudgy.”</p><p>“So, fat?” Arthur said raising his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“That’s not what I said!”</p><p>“Pudgy means fat, <em>Mer</em>lin.”</p><p>“<em>Oh. </em>Does it? Then I guess you are, and I quite like it.” Merlin said in a jubilant tone. “You’d be perfect as R2!”</p><p>Arthur didn’t fail to notice the sudden twinkle in Merlin’s eyes as he continued to regale Arthur with more of his brilliant ideas. He didn’t say it out loud, but he found Merlin’s antics quite amusing. Halloween might not be so bad after all, Arthur thought as he proceeded to finish up his ice cream cone.</p><p>- Merlin -</p><p>Halloween this year is a Saturday. Merlin woke up early as usual. His art presentation was scheduled that afternoon and he needed to prepare some things beforehand. He was having toast and coffee in the dining area when Arthur sat down in the chair opposite him. Merlin was surprised to say the least, Arthur doesn’t wake up early on weekends.</p><p>Merlin raises his eyebrows at him, silently asking what he wants.</p><p>“It’s Halloween, I prepared something for us,” Arthur says as he takes a sip of coffee from Merlin’s mug.</p><p>“You did? Arthur, you know I have presentation today. And that’s mine,” Merlin tells him as he takes back <em>his</em> coffee mug away from Arthur’s hands.</p><p>“Yes Merlin, I’m aware. That’s why I prepared it for tonight.” Arthur declares sounding uncharacteristically chirpy that morning.</p><p>Merlin actually found it quite endearing.</p><p>“No,” Merlin firmly says. He’s not sure if it’s a reply to Arthur or to himself.</p><p>“Come on, Merlin. It would be a way of relieving the stress you accumulated all week because of your presentation.” A small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.</p><p>God, Merlin needed to focus on his presentation. He can’t do that when Arthur’s being like this.</p><p>“I need to go,” Merlin says as he picks up his bag and places his emptied mug on the kitchen sink.</p><p>He opens the front door and just about hears Arthur wishing him luck and yelling, “Be back before 8!” as he leaves the house.</p><p>
  <em>- Arthur -</em>
</p><p>This morning, Arthur specifically woke up early to wish Merlin luck and tell him the time of their Halloween plans for the night. He wasn’t able to get much sleep the night before, to be honest. His planned confession the only thing he could think about. Arthur spent the day making all the preparations that needed to be done for the night.</p><p><em>This is it, </em>Arthur thinks, as he and Morgana finishes putting up the purple and orange fairy lights all over the windows of Merlin and Arthur’s shared apartment. The pumpkin pie, courtesy of Hunith’s recipe, was ready. On top of it are the words <em>I Love You, </em>carefully spelled out and placed using the letter shapes Arthur created from all the extra dough. In their living room, the pillow fort Arthur wanted to build was all set up in front of the TV. Arthur closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh, thinking back to all the Halloweens he spent with Merlin.</p><p>When they were younger, Merlin and Arthur had spent their Halloweens walking down the streets of Camelot, with their costumes and trick-or-treat bags, happily going from house to house while eating Halloween treats. When Merlin and Arthur got too old for that, Merlin had looked for Halloween parties (hosted by classmates and schoolmates) that both of them could attend to. He enthusiastically thought of fun and interesting characters they could dress up as during the occasion. There are a few times when Arthur was less than stoked about dressing up as a character that Merlin chose for him. But he all agreed to them anyway. That was how he discovered that there’s nothing much he wouldn’t do to make Merlin happy.</p><p>In between all those years, they also ended up hosting a few Halloween parties of their own. All of them were Merlin’s ideas, of course. As much as Arthur loved all of those times, he secretly liked it more when Merlin wasn’t feeling particularly social during the days leading up to Halloween. When he decides that he wants to spend all night in a couch eating Halloween deserts, watching and laughing at cheap horror flicks with Arthur.</p><p>Arthur was startled out of his thoughts when he starts to register Morgana’s voice on his right, asking him something.</p><p>“Have you gotten a hold of him yet?”</p><p>Arthur looks at his phone to check if Merlin has replied to any of his messages. The disappointment in his face must have shown because he saw Morgana sighing in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“This would all be for nothing if he’s not here, Arthur.”</p><p>“You don’t have to remind me, Morgana,” Arthur says as he starts to pace the length of the living room.</p><p>Arthur tries to phone Merlin to make sure he’s on his way home, but he’s not answering Arthur’s calls either. It’s past 7 already. Arthur’s feet suddenly feel heavy and he decides to sit on the couch instead. He’s so nervous.</p><p>Morgana sits down beside him and says, “It would be fine. Trust me, Merlin will love it,” as she gestures at everything they prepared.</p><p>“I’m not worried about that,” Arthur replies.</p><p>Arthur looks at the direction of the half-open entrance to the pillow fort, where the pumpkin pie rests on a small table inside.</p><p>“You’re his best friend, Arthur. Even if he didn’t feel the same, your friendship would still survive.”</p><p>Arthur smiles ruefully, “I wish I had the same faith in our relationship as you do.”</p><p>“I’ve only known the two of you for a couple of years. But even I know that the bond you have is something special.”</p><p>Morgana’s words relieved him. Once again, he owes her for being such an amazing friend.</p><p>“There’s nothing left for me to do here. I’m off.” She gives one of Arthur’s knees a gentle squeeze and prepares to leave.</p><p>Arthur calls her back “Morgana.” She looks back at him from where she was standing.</p><p>“Thank you.” He means it. He doesn’t know how he would have planned all this without her.</p><p>“Tell me how it goes tomorrow, okay?”</p><p>--</p><p>When Merlin wasn’t home yet ten minutes after eight, Arthur started to worry. He calls Merlin again. After the fifth try, he finally answered.</p><p>“Hello, Arthur.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god. Where the hell are you? I told you to be here before eight.”</p><p>Arthur can hear loud music playing in the background on Merlin’s side of the call.</p><p>“Are you at a party?”</p><p>“Yeah, Gwaine’s. I got dragged here by some friends.”</p><p>“We had plans, Merlin,” Arthur says incredulously.</p><p>“No Arthur, <em>you</em> had plans. I never agreed to it. I told you I didn’t want to celebrate.”</p><p>Merlin’s comment hurt Arthur more than he cared to admit at the moment. Merlin was right, he never said yes to him. Arthur is just realizing that now. His hackles started rising in defense, still.</p><p>“You’re at a party now, Merlin. So much for not celebrating,” Arthur snorts.</p><p>“I told you I got dragged here!”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet you got dragged there kicking and screaming.”</p><p>“Arthur…”</p><p>“Just admit you didn’t want to celebrate it with me anymore. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you were avoiding giving me a reason all week.” Arthur tried to keep the anger out his voice. He doesn’t think he succeeded.</p><p>“You don’t understand!”</p><p>“No, Merlin. <em>You</em> don’t understand. It was you who made me care about this stupid Holiday in the first place. You do not get to make me feel bad for being enthusiastic about it and wanting to spend it with you.”</p><p>He hangs up after that.</p><p>Arthur’s just so frustrated about everything. He gets up from the couch, pockets his keys and leaves to have a walk.</p><p>
  <em>- 8 Years Old -</em>
</p><p>Since the day Merlin had declared they were to dress up as C3PO and R2D2, Arthur and Merlin had been spending entire afternoons making their Halloween costumes and stuffing themselves with Hunith’s pumpkin pies. Aside from the minor incident of Merlin spilling paint all over his favorite jacket, that week was quite possibly the happiest Arthur’s been in his eight years of existence thus far.</p><p>On the night of the Trick or Treat, Merlin pulled Arthur to side of the curb, away from all the parents and children walking up the streets and said with a slight panic to his voice,</p><p>“Arthur, I need you to be honest with me. Do you think my greeting is fine or should I change it?”</p><p>Merlin’s practically got his greeting down pat. All week he had been practicing non-stop with his imitation of C3PO’s robotic movement and robotic voice. Everyone around them almost lost their sanity, including Uther. There’s not much else that could drive his father to that kind of frustration, really. Arthur thought the whole ordeal was funny and only watched in fond amusement as Merlin drove everyone crazy with it.</p><p>“Oh because you’ve only been practicing for a week,” Arthur said with the hint of laughter in his voice</p><p>“Arthur, I’m serious. I don’t think my costume is gold enough. They might not recognize me.” Merlin said as he looks down at his costume.</p><p>Arthur sighed, put his hands on top of Merlin’s shoulders and said, “I’m being serious too, Merlin. Your costume is amazing and you have the loveliest greeting. They would be a fool not to give you all the best treats.”</p><p>“You really think my greeting is lovely?” Merlin said still unsure.</p><p>“Yes! Now come on or there will be no candy left for us,“ Arthur states, taking Merlin’s hand and running to the nearby house adorned with Halloween decorations.</p><p>--</p><p>All in all, the trick or treat had gone better than Arthur imagined it would. Merlin’s enthusiasm had been contagious and soon enough Arthur found that he was genuinely enjoying himself as well.</p><p>During their escapade, however, there was something that irritated Arthur. After visiting several houses, Arthur had started to notice that some people in the neighborhood, upon opening the door and giving Arthur a once over, would get this brief look of recognition on their faces. He had noted that those same people had gifted him significantly more sweets than usual.</p><p>The fifth time it happened, Arthur had deliberately tried to act rude. Despite the behavior, they still showered him plenty of compliments and gave him an insane amount of treats. Arthur’s suspicion had been right. Those people had recognized that he was Mayor Uther’s son and tried to get to his father through him.</p><p>Merlin had been excited and nervous about trick-or-treat all week. He put more effort and care in his costume. He also prepared and practiced his Halloween greeting longer. The fact of the matter is that: Merlin deserved more treats than Arthur. All Arthur did was say “Bleep Bleep” while sporting a neutral expression and he’d still gotten more treats. All because fake people had wanted to be in his father’s good graces. Arthur hated them with a passion.</p><p>“You were perfect as R2. Everyone loved you, Arthur” Merlin told him, a joyful skip in his step.</p><p>“I have you to thank for that. It was your idea.” Arthur said, suddenly wanting Merlin to know how much he appreciated him.</p><p>When they were back in Merlin’s house, counting the treats in their buckets, Merlin had started to notice the difference in his and Arthur’s candies. His brows had turned into a little frown and a disappointed pout had started to form in his features.</p><p>Arthur had decided right there and then: that kind expression had no business being in Merlin’s face, ever. Arthur only agreed to go trick or treating anyway because of Merlin. All the sweets wouldn’t even matter to Arthur if Merlin hadn’t been there to enjoy it with him. Certainly not when his best friend had tears in his eyes, thinking his costume hadn’t been good enough to warrant more candies.</p><p>And so, while Merlin had been momentarily distracted, Arthur had taken a big handful of the treats in his own bucket and had sneakily placed them on Merlin’s. Merlin had ended up winning by a candy or two. The resulting smile that he’d given Arthur had been the best thing in the whole world.</p><p>- Merlin -</p><p>When Arthur hung up on him, Merlin has tears in his eyes. He didn’t want this to happen. If getting over his feelings for Arthur means that they’re friendship would be destroyed in the process, then he doesn’t want to do it. Not if it means losing one of the most important people in his life.</p><p>Merlin tries to make his way through the sea of people having fun in Gwaine’s loft. He has finally made it near the door when Gwaine appeared on his side, holding two drinks in hand.</p><p>“Merlin. Not planning on leaving the party this early in the night, are you?”</p><p>“Gwaine, I can’t. I need to go home,” a slight panic in his voice. He needs to see Arthur. Gwaine must have seen the expression on his face, because he only nodded and gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“Here,” Gwaine says, holding both cups in one hand, and fishing something out of his pocket.</p><p>“Take my car, it’s the dark green out front. It’s a pain trying to hail a cab around here.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Merlin says with a relieved huff.</p><p>“Give my greetings to the princess,” he says, smiling and already moving back to the center of the crowd.</p><p>Merlin drove so fast he must have run several red lights.</p><p>--</p><p>When Merlin opened the door to their apartment, he immediately noticed the warm orange light coming from the living room. He removes his shoes and coat and follows the source.</p><p>Their couch was moved to the far side of the room. In its usual location is a big mass of blankets strung high enough in all directions to imitate the makings of a fort. There were colored lights inside, which cast a warm glow over everything. The same lights also lined up their windows. It's beautiful.</p><p>Merlin went over to the couch and sat down. He placed his knees in front him and tucked them in his arms. After several minutes, he hears the front door being unlocked. Then suddenly Arthur's there. His hair looks windswept. His cheeks are a bit flushed, probably from the winter chill.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Arthur says back.</p><p>“Are you still angry with me?”</p><p>“I couldn’t be angry with you even if I wanted to, Merlin. Not really.”</p><p>“You made all this for me?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Did you do it all by yourself, or..”</p><p>“Morgana..”</p><p>A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips “I figured as much. Your helpless by yourself when it comes to these things.”</p><p>“She also gave us that” Arthur says pointing at the wine bottle placed on an ice bucket on top of their dinner table. She said it would be perfect with the …”</p><p>“With?”</p><p>“You haven’t looked inside the fort yet? Arthur said looking a bit flustered and shy all of a sudden.</p><p>Merlin only gives him a questioning look.</p><p>Arthur walks over near the fort. “Here,” he says while gingerly parting the blankets that serves as its entrance. Merlin gets up from where he’s sitting, bends down and enters the fort.</p><p>Inside was an arrangement of several pillows and cushions. On one side was a small table. There’s a plate of pie placed on it. Merlin takes a closer look. When he does, he suddenly finds himself starting to tear up with the words he read there.</p><p>Arthur, probably wondering why he has gone eerily quiet, follows him inside. Merlin tackles him with a surprise bear hug, pulling him inside. Arthur loses his footing, and the pair of them tumbled together in the fluff of pillows.</p><p>“You baked me a pumpkin pie?”</p><p>“Yeah. I got the recipe from your mother.”</p><p>Merlin’s heart is beating so rapidly now. He couldn’t even begin to describe how happy he felt right at this moment. Merlin wants to kiss Arthur. And so he does. It feels like coming home.</p><p>--</p><p>After treating themselves to the pumpkin pie and getting tipsy from all the wine, Merlin and Arthur found themselves cocooned in the comfort of the soft pillows, cuddling to their heart’s content.</p><p>“Can you say it again?” Merlin asks.</p><p>“I’ve told it a hundred times to you this evening, Merlin,” Arthur says, amused.</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Arthur turns his head, fixing his gaze at him. “<em>I love you” </em>his eyes crinkling and a soft smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>“I also have a confession to make,” Merlin playfully whispers in Arthur’s ear.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you since that first Halloween, when you tried to sneak your treats in my bucket in order to spare eight-year old me from possible heartbreak.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>